This application claims priority of German Patent Application number 101 39 951.0-21, filed Aug. 21, 2001.
The invention concerns a control process for the automatic closing of a convertible top of a motor vehicle.
A process for the adjustment of a motor vehicle window equipped with anti-trap protection, particularly the window of a coupe or a convertible, is known from DE 100 02 466. When the window is partially opened, there is a shearing aperture between a lateral window edge and an associated window edge of another window or a body part that is closed during the closing of the window by a displacing the window pane vertically and horizontally. In order to prevent trapping in the shearing aperture, the window is initially moved only vertically, and subsequently, during the last phase of the closing movement only, the window pane is moved in an essentially horizontal or a rotational motion around the lateral axis. However, this process requires a high outlay for the detection of a trapping incident within the shearing aperture and is very expensive for a simple automatic closing mechanism for a convertible top.
The object of the invention is to provide a control process for the closing of a top of a convertible motor vehicle, or the like, that allows a closing of the convertible top and the side windows of the motor vehicle, while increasing protection against the inadvertent entrapment of passengers"" body parts without necessitating the use of anti-trap detection devices.
According to the invention, a control process is utilized for the automatic closing of a convertible top of a motor vehicle. The motor vehicle has moveable front side window panes and moveable rear window panes. Before the top is closed, at least the rear window panes are moved into a position characterized by a preset aperture between the edge of the relevant rear window pane and the closed top. The position is particularly defined by a preset positioning range that is determined depending on the precision of the positioning of the side window.
The width of the aperture is preset in such a manner that the danger of fatal injuries to passengers can be excluded. The width of the aperture is such that there is no risk of injuring the wrist arteries, the head, or the neck. The risk of injury to fingers or the like is significantly reduced. In principle, a risk of becoming caught between the front and the rear windows does exist. Critical, however, is the risk of becoming caught between the already closed tensioned top and the upper edges of the side windows during the lifting of the side window panes. The minimal width of the aperture is designed such that the closing of the top is possible after moving the rear side window panes into the position for the process. Consequently, the width of the aperture allows for easy closing of the top without the rear side window panes needing to be completely pressed into the gaskets arranged on the top.
Advantageously, the width of the aperture is preset depending on the thickness of the body parts that may become caught between the edges of the window panes and the convertible top. As such, the width of the aperture does not exceed 20 mm. Preferably, the maximum width of the aperture is less than 12 mm, so that, according to regulations, the window pane may be closed without the use of a protective anti-trap device.
In one embodiment of the invention, the first step in setting the window pane position to the position characterized by the aperture is to determine the actual window pane position. Thereafter, this actual window pane position is compared with the stored, calculated nominal position for the release of the close command of the top. Subsequently, the movement of the window pane is controlled using this comparison until the window position and the nominal position essentially match.
To achieve the desired tolerance of this position, i.e., the tolerance of the aperture between the edge of the side pane and the top, corresponding devices and controls are used to move the side panes. For instance, if a precise positioning of the side window pane is desired, one of a position switch and a path-sensor is used. These devices are particularly used for the positioning along a major adjusting path of several centimeters or decimeters. Alternatively, for a short adjustment path of a few millimeters, e.g., 20 mm, a time control device is used for the displacing of the side window pane.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, at least the rear window panes are lowered for displacement to the roof closing position before the top is closed. This is particularly advantageous if, with an open top, the side window panes are adjusted to their topmost position. Then, the side window panes are lowered by the maximum width of the aperture until they reach the preset position. A precise low-tolerance displacement of the side window pane can be achieved over this short adjustment path by means of a time control device. Trapping is impossible during this opening motion of the side window pane.
In order to make use of a reference position for the precise positioning of the side window pane, first, the rear window panes are moved into the upper stop position as a reference position. Then, the side window panes are positioned by lowering them for a defined time interval.
In another embodiment, the risk of trapping body parts within the shearing aperture can be reduced by lowering the front side window panes into a low opening position prior to the closing of the top and prior to the moving of the rear side window panes. The low opening position prevents shearing forces by creating the shortest or the largest shearing aperture possible. Preferably, the lowest opening position of the front side window panes is such that the front side window panes are moved against the lower stop.
Shearing forces typically occur when the shearing aperture is closed by the upward displacement of the rear window pane. In another embodiment of the invention, the front window panes are lowered into the low opening position only when the rear side window panes are displaced upwards into position or into the upper stop position. If all the side windows panes are in the lowest opening position prior to closing the top, the rear window panes are moved into the preset position first. Then, the top is closed by means of a motor. Subsequent to or simultaneously with the closing of the top, the front side window panes are displaced upwards. After the top is closed, the front and the rear side window panes are displaced beyond the preset position into the respective gasket mounted to the top.
Another embodiment of the invention provides that, if the front window panes are not equipped with an anti-trap device, prior to the closing of the top, the front side window panes, and the rear side window panes are moved into the position with a preferred aperture width of 12 mm.
In another embodiment, at least the front side window panes are closed after the closing of the top, and an anti-trap device is activated for the closing of the front side window panes, after the closing of the top.